The Dark Fate
by dbzfan8
Summary: AU. Bardock has escaped the wrath of Planet Vegeta, and found his son Kakarot. Assembling, villains will rise, choices made, and fighting for loved ones. On the way, mysterys will be revealed, and choices made that some may regret forever...
1. Chapter 1: Voices Found

_AN: I am going to be making another long story. Maybe the longest one I've made! Hopefully I can make it longer than BiB, possibly Fight for Life!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Not all voices are found…<strong>_

* * *

><p>The sky light up as the pod crashed down upon the ground. A man walked out. He had hair sticking in almost every direction and a blood red bandanna on his forehead. His armor was green on one part, and black on other parts. The man had long black pants on his legs. He also wore red wrist bands and it looked very similar on his boots. There were green tips on his boots, with red cloth starting from his ankle, going up 3 inches and stopping. He wore a serious expression upon his face, searching the area.<p>

The man walked forward. He was looking for something, but it seems he could not find it. But then he spotted a small pod and started to run towards it. When he opened the pod there was a baby boy. His hair was completely similar to the man, as the baby was wearing no clothing, unlike his father. The man picked him up delicately. He looked at the face of the boy, studying it with great interest. Their faces were the same, no doubt that they were father and son.

Twelve years had passed. The boy and the man had grown quite close. The little boy wore blue spandex with yellow and white armor. The man wore the same thing he had twelve years ago, the same green and black armor with black pants and green tipped boots with red cuffs and blood red bandanna. They were next to a small cave with a little fire flickering in the night sky. The little boy was sitting on the man's lap, smiling up at him.

"Hey dad can we go fishing tomorrow?" As the boy said it he stifled a yawn.

"Maybe Kakarot, but for now you need to get to bed"

"Fine, but are you going to sleep with me now daddy? Please?"

"Ok, now let's go in."

Kakarot and his dad walked into the cave and lay down onto the cave floor. Kakarot cuddled up against his father and fell into a deep sleep. His father looked down at the snoring figure against him and gave a small chuckle of delight. Kakarot was adorable as he slept, sticking his tongue in his mouth and wrapping his tail against his tiny body. Kakarot snuggled in closer to him, glad for his warmth at the upcoming deep sleep. The father laid his head against the floor wondering what tomorrow's day would be like and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>"<em>Bardock, you must listen. A dark fate is coming and you must be ready to face it. They have no desire but to rule the universe. Never have they felt fear in their life. They will show no mercy, no regret, all they will do is wipe out this planet along with you. You cannot run, Bardock, no you cannot, for they will just go from planet to planet seeking there one desire. It is you," the man who had spoken was not seen anywhere, but then a girls voice spoke.<em>

"_He is right, Bardock, you have to be ready to face this foe, no matter the cost. You will have to give up some very important people, and they will die. Don't try to prevent it; it will only result to more death. And it would be yours Bardock. Some people you don't know yet, but you will in due time Bardock. Soon, just be prepared. I know all this death shall sadden you but you will have to cope, or else your own son will die. He is needed; protect him with your life. But don't die doing it. Your son is the key, the key to your answers, the key to your fight."_

_Everything went dark. Bardock could see nothing but darkness. Then words appeared in front of him. An ominous warning, written in black, bold letters…_

**Here is now coming the dark fate**

**Dark forces will collaborate**

**Evil foes joined as one**

**Fighting, death, blood, shall come**

**All the fates will arise to one**

**Then comes a great divide**

**Choices made, truth and lies**

* * *

><p>Kakarot woke up to the sunlight shining into his eyes. He yawned, blinking as he tried to get the sunlight out of his eyes. Bardock was not awake yet, so Kakarot started to quietly tip-toe to the entrance of the cave. He then ran outside the cave and into the forest. Kakarot jumped onto a log and tried to break it. But when he smashed it to pieces he fell down. Down, down, down he went, screaming as he fell. Nothing to grab onto, only to fall into the deep darkness of possible creatures to capture him and beat him to the death that he did not want to come this soon, and things like this would not please his father, especially since his father cared for him and loved him more than he thought.<p>

"Daddy, help me! Daddy, somebody, SAVE ME!"

He plopped to the ground. Kakarot looked around the dark room he had fallen in. Surprisingly, it was not a hard landing, at least, not as hard as he thought. The ground was muddy and soft. A feint mist hung around the cavern. It swirled around as if a figure was forming. The mist wrapped around Kakarot, tugging him deeper into the cavern. Then he looked around the strange cavern. Images of people started to form. They were all of mist and fog, figures of people, or as so he thought. It scared him whatever was going on. All I can say, he panicked.

* * *

><p>"Have you got the scouters, orange dude whose name I can't remember?"<p>

"Yes my lord, I have them right here."

"Zarbon, are you ready for takeoff? I don't care if you're not; just get on the ship, **now**!"

"Coming, my lord. I'll get Dodoria right now."

"Ugh, hurry up!"

"My lord," an orange dude walked up to Frieza. "There is someone who wants to see you. He is quite…satanic."

* * *

><p>Ghostly figures started to appear in front of Kakarot. All wore an expression of softness. Many people surrounded him. Kakarot had no idea what was going on, all's he wanted was his dad. He just wanted to get outta there as fast as he could. <em>Somebody just tell me what's going on,<em> Kakarot thought. He looked at the figures, then looking at the area surrounding him. Back and forth, his eyes darted from the figures to He wondered what they would say, what they would do.

"Somebody tell me what's going on! Where is my dad? Who the hell are you people?"

A woman with long black hair that went down to her waist came up to him. She wore a long, teal dress that passed her feet and fell on the floor. "Hush, don't make a sound or you won't know what things will be found. Run, run, and run far as you can don't beware her frying pan. Now go my child, go very far. Just remember, look at what is near the stars

Then the ghost suddenly disappeared. Kakarot looked around him. His vision was blurry. Everything started to go fuzzy. He looked around in panic, not knowing what was going on. The last thing he saw was a figure cowering over him before passing out.

* * *

><p>His vision was blurred by the bright sunlight flooding into his eyes as he woke. Bardock sat up, rubbing his eyes and yawning as he was standing up. He looked around the cave walls. <em>Where had Kakarot ran off to,<em> he wondered. Bardock walked outside the cave. He looked around. No Kakarot. He looked under a bush. No Kakarot. In a tree? No Kakarot. Was he in a hole that went really far down? Guess what, there's Kakarot!

The first thing that popped up in Bardock's mind was, _"What the hell is he doing in a hole passed out?"_ Amazing at what people, even Saiyans, could find at certain planets and certain places.

Bardock picked up the limp body of Kakarot and looked around the cavern. It looked as if it went more far then he would think. There was no sign of light or brightness anywhere. The mud squished under his boots as he walked onward. He came to a narrow spot inside the cavern. But as he squeezed in between the circumscribed area it opened up to a comprehensive space. There were pulchritudinous crystals that waved from side to side, shining in the moonlight of the small hole from the top, glittering wherever they were. Touching them, he studied the crystals, breaking of a bit, discovering black gritty dust in the middle, some of it dropping onto the ground. Inspecting them, he rubbed the glittery dust in his hand, wiping it on his pants. Setting Kakarot down, he walked around, evaluating the area. Bardock did not hear anything around him, and no visions had yet come to him

* * *

><p>"Who the fuck wants to see me now? Can't this thing wait another day?"<p>

"Um, actually, Lord Frieza, there is more than one person who wishes to see you."

"Why the hell are you telling me this? I would like to go off and be prodigal now, so I wish for you to shoe them away. Unless one of them is important, like somebody giving me information on if we have tracked down this "Bardock" person. Substantially, we need to track him down as soon as possible. Nevertheless, we need to go now, and that is that, care on with your duties and I can go laze around in my floating chair and leave this planet!"

"I'm sorry my lord, but that won't happen. It is your s…si…si…sister."

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

* * *

><p>"Dad, am I alive?"<p>

"Kakarot you're awake!" Bardock couldn't help but be so apprehensive; his only son (besides Raditz) had fallen down a hole, probably close to death from hunger if he had stayed down here long.

Bardock ran over and scooped him up in his arms. Kakarot hugged back, it was nice to have some comfort. Setting Kakarot on top of his head, he balanced him there until he fell, both dropping to the ground of laughter. Chuckling hard, Kakarot clutched his side, rolling on the floor, laughing his ass of. Bardock stood up and laughed a bit more as he watched his son be so happy. They didn't usually get time like this, mostly because of the food they had to get by there own and just plain sleep.

Kakarot suddenly stopped laughing, remembering the strange things he had seen earlier. He had to tell his dad.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I haven't been seeing to good Bardock stories (besides Changing History by Destiny Light), so I wanted to make one. I hope you all liked it!_


	2. Chapter 2: Uh Oh

_A/N: The next chapter is up and ready to go! Goku (or Kakarot) may act a little different because he never hit his head and was raised by Bardock. There is a major twist in this I believe, or there might not be, I can be pretty unpredictable. If anything grosses you out in this, well it may be the only time this happens. Well the fact that it's Dragonball, you get the point Remember to __**REVIEW**__ because I'm obsessed with a thing called a __**REVIEW**__._

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of DBZ; it all belongs to Akira Toriyama. But I do own this fan-fic, so beat it if you think I don't own any of these ideas. I bet Akira Toriyama loves those things called REVIEWS to.**

Warning: Chapter contains child abuse and the nakedness of Kakarot (but not for long thank Kami. Yeah sounds a little inappropriate but hey, it's DBZ, some things aren't appropriate in it). You have been warned.

* * *

><p><em>They attack to hurt and make one weaker<em>

* * *

><p>"Hmm," Bardock said in deep thought. His son, Kakarot had just told him about the mysterious people he had seen. Bardock had no idea of what happened there, the both of them had heard something strange. "I'll think about this later. In the meantime, we should get out of here; it could be a dangerous place. Considering the fact that there is black dust inside the crystals, it could be a very menacing place. Let's go."<p>

"But dad," Kakarot whined. "I'm so hungry, and I can't stand it! Please dad, I **need** something to eat," and with this statement he plopped to the ground, moaning.

A deep growl rose in Bardock's throat. Advancing towards Kakarot, he placed him on his shoulder and continued walking on though one of the numerous tunnels that had laid in front of him. Boring himself to the point of blowing up the whole place, he stopped himself. There was no problem with keeping the place, right? Anyways, he was curious about the place; and the crystals which had mostly caught his attention. Later when he had time he could check it out, but for now, he had to get the hell out of here.

* * *

><p>"Nazareth, where is the medicine? This poor boy has been attacked by the twins! They attack everyone, it's not fair! Now get me that medicine, and get it quick."<p>

"I'm coming mother." Nazareth ran up with the medicine in hand.

"For heaven's sakes, what took you so long?"

"I am sorry mother, I just got distracted."

"By what?"

"It's nothing mother."

The mother of Nazareth took the medicine and unscrewed the cap. Rubbing a big amount of smooth green pulp, she placed it on the fainted patient's wounds. Handing the medicine back to Nazareth, she went over to the sink, rubbing of what she could of the medicine. Nazareth walked back upstairs, turning right, and sulky marched straight into the door. He couldn't help exclaim the surprise of "Ouch!" and almost falling backwards. One hand caressing his temple and the other reached towards the door knob.

* * *

><p>"Ugh," Kakarot rolled off his father's shoulder and tottered onto the ground. "I'm so fringing hungry… and tired."<p>

"I'll get you some food. In the meantime, stay right here," Bardock inquired.

"Ugh, got it." Kakarot kept moaning as he continued his sentence. "Be back, ugh, soon."

Kakarot glanced around as his father walked off. A rustle was heard above him. Instantly he was alert, but weakened by the fact he had no food. The small chirp of a bird calmed him down. _Just a bird, just a small bird,_ Kakarot thought. Sadly he was mistaken, for the noise he did not notice was the slight shift in the bushes. The 4 eyes in the bushes, all a deep, dark, brown. The female wore a pitch black, long sleeve shirt and gloves. Here pants were also pitch black; going down a little passed her thigh. The man to her right had dirty blond hair, wearing a replica of the females outfit. His pants went all the way down to his black boots, tucking into them. The woman's replica boot slid forward, cautiously stepping towards the child on the ground.

That's when they both struck. A small silver knife slid out of the female's sleeve, striking him in the thigh. The man struck out with another knife; it struck him in the arm. Attacking once again, the female struck her knife fully through the leg, causing a bone-crunching sound. Crying out in pain, Kakarot started to lose consciousness, his eyelids drooping down. Smirking, the female jumped up to the trees, silently and quickly making her exit. Following behind her was the male, the same evil smile upon his mouth.

* * *

><p>"Mother come quickly," Nazareth burst through the front door, yelling at the top of his lungs.<p>

The mother new what this meant. "Who in our village got attacked now?"

"It is no one from our village mother. It is some boy who was out in the woods."

"Well he should still know not to go out there at this time! Hurry, let's go bring him in."

Quickly returning to the small house in the village she laid the boy down onto the couch stripping off all his clothing coated with blood, leaving his underwear on. She did not like to see people completely naked, especially people she didn't know very well. Going to work, she rubbed the ointment on his wound before placing the bandages on. She turned to Nazareth, telling him to take the boy up to their spare room. Grasping the boy by the wrist, Nazareth dragged him up the stairs. Opening the door to their spare room, he placed him on the bed. _Who are you,_ Nazareth thought. _Why have you come here? What did they want with you?_

* * *

><p>"Ugh, where the hell am I? Fuck, what happened while I was gone!"<p>

Forgetting about his hunger not long ago that he had, Kakarot glanced around the room. Nothing interesting caught his eye, except for the door and the pile of clothes on the floor. Yes, the door, because that was the thing that would lead to his escape. Not long ago his father found these strange plants. There had been brown beans on it, and after eating one it healed every single cut, scratch, and bruise that had gotten on him from his father's training. Afterwards they gathered the beans, only using them when they had there long training sessions and when they were badly injured. His father would surely come to save him as soon as he found him. The scouter would work, from the two of them being stronger than most human beings on the planet. Grasping the pile of clothing and the armor he slipped it all on, placing his pants and shirt first, continuing to his boots and gloves. Eventually he slipped on his armor, finally making his way onward.

Now he had to reach the door. His leg hurt from the knife, but it could have been worse if the woman had not put the special medicine on it. Carefully standing up, he went over to the door, slightly cracking it open. Peering out to make sure nobody was there, he continued on his way. Careful not to make the steps creak, he almost dumbly walked into the open where the woman sat fixing herbs. Kakarot, being raised by his father, knew a way to avoid been caught. Or to say, getting caught but escaping easily without a fight. With a devious smile he started striping off every single piece of clothing on his body. Now down to the point of nudity, he grinned.

* * *

><p>Nazareth strode out of his room and went to the door across from it. Wanting to see the mystery boy, he opened it. Nothing was inside. This made Nazareth curious. Why wouldn't he be in here? The boy hadn't stayed here for long, why would mother change his bandages now? Quietly creeping down the stairs he stopped himself. There was the boy, stripping off his clothes. It took all of Nazareth's strength to not vomit; it was a quite revolting sight. Turning his head, he almost rushed back up the stairs but stopped himself. Why not see what the boy was doing? Well, he didn't have to look directly at the mystery chibi, only see what he was doing. Rubbing the back of his chocolate brown hair, his eyes widened. Now the chibi had started to turn around at Nazareth, glaring at him.<p>

"Hmph, what do you what?"

Nazareth converted his eyesight to the boy's face. "I, uh, I mean, you know… nothing." This was the most intelligent answer he could say.

Rolling his eyes, Kakarot shoved Nazareth backwards, causing him to tumble backwards. Now the mother would have heard them, now was time to make his appearance.

Jumping straight into the open, Kakarot heard the woman shriek and run behind the couch, not daring to peer out. Smirking, he put his clothes back on, striding out of the house. Throwing his head back in laughter, he headed to the woods. _Idiots; afraid of one naked Saiyan and they cry for mercy._ A stern look replaced his laughter._ Great, now my dad's going to wonder where I went. Who cares, I got out didn't I? Now I just have to find him. _And with that Kakarot went deeper into the woods, looking for his father's energy.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I couldn't suppress my laughter while I wrote this chapter. You are all in for a surprise for the next chapter! I heard Rise and Fall has a lot of __**REVIEWS**__ so good job with that Phoebz! *Hint Hint*_


End file.
